


See Everything You Think You Need to See, Then Come Back to Me

by flashytonystark



Series: #PsychicGinger... I Ship It [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF, Modern Westeros - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartbreaking, Hurt/Comfort, I am total trash, Modern Era, Modern Westeros, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Break Up, impromptu post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashytonystark/pseuds/flashytonystark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wasn't going to write this, let alone post it, but here I am, ficlet in hand & ready to post.</p>
<p>I wrote this after a random spark of inspiration that I didn't think I had in me anymore and the Muses wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out. (Thanks, Muses. You rock!) This is probably pretty garbage, but I don't even care. </p>
<p>Also, I wrote this for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/highwhorelock/pseuds/highwhorelock">highwhorelock</a> (even though she had no idea... surprise!) because I love her more than she'll ever know and without her, this wouldn't even exist. She's actually more important than the Muses. G, I hope you know how important you are to me & so much more.</p>
<p>Also, as a side note, the title comes from the song, "Come Back to Me" by Keith Urban which I was listening to when I wrote this (another nudge that made me complete this). If you're interested in that little bit of inspiration, you can listen to the song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDL4x23F0kY">HERE</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	See Everything You Think You Need to See, Then Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highwhorelock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwhorelock/gifts).



> I wasn't going to write this, let alone post it, but here I am, ficlet in hand & ready to post.
> 
> I wrote this after a random spark of inspiration that I didn't think I had in me anymore and the Muses wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out. (Thanks, Muses. You rock!) This is probably pretty garbage, but I don't even care. 
> 
> Also, I wrote this for [highwhorelock](http://archiveofourown.org/users/highwhorelock/pseuds/highwhorelock) (even though she had no idea... surprise!) because I love her more than she'll ever know and without her, this wouldn't even exist. She's actually more important than the Muses. G, I hope you know how important you are to me & so much more.
> 
> Also, as a side note, the title comes from the song, "Come Back to Me" by Keith Urban which I was listening to when I wrote this (another nudge that made me complete this). If you're interested in that little bit of inspiration, you can listen to the song [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDL4x23F0kY)

It was snowing when Jojen first stepped off the plane in King's Landing. He smiled a little, the left side of his mouth twitching up ever so slightly as he took in the scene around him. Two seconds, maybe three, passed before his mouth fell into a straight line, his jaw pulled taut.  
  
Sansa loved the snow. He remembered how she would tell him that it reminded her of being home in Winterfell. Sansa. Snow. Snow. Sansa. The though sent a burn through his chest as he stepped to the curb, waiting on an available taxi to pull up.  
  
As he waited, he rubbed his hands together to keep them warm before pulling his phone from his pocket to text Cam. He really should have dressed better for the weather, it was two days before Christmas after all. And he should have called Cam before his connecting flight back to King's Landing to let him know when he'd be landing; he would've been here waiting for him and he wouldn't have had to take a cab all the way into downtown.  
  
Instead, he sent Cam a text to let him know he was back and that he was going to drop off his things at Cam's place—correction, Cam and Margaery's place—and then he'd be by the restaurant sometime after that. He had just hit send when a taxi pulled up and Jojen got in. He began the hour drive to Cam's by playing Candy Crush, but by the time he arrived, he was going through old posts on social media, old pictures, and debating on whether or not to text someone he hadn't spoken to in months.  
  
"It'll be $47.50," the driver said, jarring Jojen from his thoughts. He looked up and stared for a moment before realizing he needed to pay. He _really_  should have called Cam to come get him.  
  
He paid, thanked the driver, and got out of the car, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Once at the door, Jojen punched in the passcode to Cam and Marg's building and let himself inside, silently thanking the gods that Margaery was having drinks with some friends according to Cam. Jojen settled in and took a seat on the couch, his bag at his feet, as he replied to Cam's text messages.   
  
  
**Cam:** You're an idiot. I would've picked you up  
  
**Jojen:** No need. You're busy at the restaurant anyway.  
  
**Cam:** Not so busy that I couldn't come and pick up my best friend.  
  
**Jojen:** Let it go, Embert.  
  
**Cam:** .....  
**Cam:** You coming by?  
  
**Jojen:** Is she working?  
  
**Cam:** Of course she's working. She pulls doubles every chance she can, man. If the temp office doesn't have enough work for her, she comes in. I never tell her no, she scares me.  
  
**Jojen:** Yeah, I know what you mean. Just wish she wasn't working two jobs.  
  
**Cam:** You know your girl. She likes to keep busy.  
  
**Jojen:** Shut up. I'll be there in ten.  
  
  
True to his word, Jojen made his way to Cam's restaurant a few blocks away. The sight of the sign made his stomach twist uneasily, but he forced himself to continue until he was inside.  
  
The place was packed, people sitting huddled together as they laughed and tried to keep warm from the cold. Jojen caught himself scanning the mass of people, looking for that one quick glimpse of fiery red hair. Cam said she was working, but he didn't see her. He stepped forward as a hostess walked by with an armful of menus, her hair falling out of its ponytail.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you come in. Are you here with someone?" she seemed exasperated.   
  
"No, I'm—"  
  
"Reed! There you are!" Cam shouted, waving excitedly to his friend as he sidestepped a waiter carrying a tray of food.  
  
"—just looking for Cam," Jojen finished sheepishly.  
  
The hostess nodded and returned the stack of menus in her arms to the basket next to her podium before she called the next name on her seating list.  
  
"I saved you a table near the back, come on and I'll show you. It's a bit crazy today, but with it being only two days before Christmas, it's to be expected." Cam shrugged, leading Jojen toward his table, but stopped when someone called his name. "Sorry man, gotta go see what's going on in the kitchen. I'll be right back."  
  
Before Jojen could speak, Cam was halfway across the room and Jojen had no idea where he was supposed to sit. Sighing, he glanced around until he saw a waitress near the bar, her back to him as she lifted a tray of drinks. She would know where Cam reserved a table for him. And maybe she'd know Sansa and could tell him where she was.   
  
"Excuse me? Miss?" He said, clearing his throat and tapping her lightly on the shoulder.  
  
The girl turned, a bright smile on her face that immediately crumbled the moment she registered who was standing in front of her. The tray tumbled from her hands, drinks spilling, glass shattering. All of the color ran from her cheeks and she stared as if she had just been confronted by a ghost.  
  
"I... Y-You dyed your hair," Jojen finally managed to say as everyone around them stopped to see what happened. Cam was standing at the opposite end of the bar, his mouth agape as he stared worriedly toward Sansa and Jojen, wondering if they'd make a scene in front of everyone or not.  
  
For a moment, Sansa looked as if she might speak, or possibly scream—Jojen wasn't sure which. But she didn't do either of those things. She swallowed and pushed past him without a word, but not before he saw the tremble of her bottom lip.  
  
"Sansa, wait!" He shouted a beat late, turning to go after her, the glass crunching under his boots. "Please!"  
  
Sansa's blonde locks disappeared through the front doors and Jojen ran after her, gasping as the cold air stung his face once he stepped outside. Sansa wasn't too far down the street, her arms wrapped tightly around her middle. Her shoulders were shaking and not because she was shivering in nothing but a t-shirt and dress pants.  
  
"Sans, just stop for a second!" He was still running after her when she finally quit walking. She turned, her face streaked already with tears.  
  
"How _dare_  you!" She screamed, walking back toward him. "How dare you come back here and find me! I was doing okay, I was finally getting past all of this! Why are you back?!"  
  
"Please, can't we go inside? You don't have a coat."  
  
"I don't need one!" She snapped, shoving hard against his chest with her hands. "You left! You fucking left and now you're back? Now you want to talk, to see me?! That's not how this works! You don't get to come back and make me start to miss you again. You don't get to break my heart all over again when you decide to leave!"  
  
She shoved him again but he didn't try to stop her, even as she continued to shout and cry, her arms covered in small goosebumps from the cold. He didn't offer her an explanation either. How could he? There weren't enough words in the world to tell her how sorry he was, to explain to her that he had made one of the worst mistakes he ever could have. He didn't know how to put his thoughts into words. He didn't know how to tell her how much he missed her and how much he regretted everything.  
  
Sansa had finally stopped shouting, the eerie quiet settling around them. She was inches away from him, shaking from what he could only assume was a mixture of rage and cold.  
  
"You don't even have anything to say! This is so typical! Everyone was right we—"  
  
In one quick move, Jojen silenced her by pressing his mouth against hers, everything he couldn't and didn't know how to say coming through in the kiss. His arms wrapped around her so tightly she thought he'd break her in half. She resisted at first, trying to push him away, but he only held her tighter until she relaxed against him, both of her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer. She was crying again, the warm, salty tears mixing with the familiar sweet taste of Jojen as he tangled his fingers in her hair, an arm still wrapped tightly around her waist.  
  
It wasn't the fervency of the kiss that caught her off guard, nor was it how tightly he was still holding her. It wasn't how familiar his lips felt on hers, how it felt like nothing had changed between them. Everything felt warm and simultaneously old and new. But even that hadn't caught her off guard, not like this.  
  
As they stood there in the cold, clutching onto each other like their lives depended on it, Sansa was caught off guard by one thing and one thing only—Jojen was crying too.


End file.
